


Alone Time

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's been a very long week and apart from one stolen moment, there hasn't been anytime for them to be alone. Except, even the best laid plans don't always go as they should.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash, I do own any errors found lurking here.

They've barely seen each other over the last week, well barely seen each other alone that is. Unless you count that one stolen moment down a deserted corridor two days ago in the lab when Cisco and Barry had been busy elsewhere, where Caitlin had found herself pressed back against the solid concrete wall while he kissed her, his intensity so overwhelming that she'd had to pull away before things went too far. But they both knew the drawbacks of being part of a secret underground crime fighting unit, sometimes it meant that they were both stuck in the lab surrounded by any number of their team mates all trying to work together and find a solution to their newest problem. But thankfully their latest case involving another psychotic meta-human determined to bring down Central City had come to an end with the Flash taking him down with the help of Cisco and Joe. And as Harry left to see how Jesse was doing he'd leaned down beside her as the rest filed out, telling her to meet him in his room later that night.

And that's exactly what Caitlin did. At seven thirty sharp just like he had requested, Harry slid open the door just after she knocked to see her standing on the other side. She'd changed out of the black dress she'd been wearing earlier around the lab and into a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pale pink knitted jumper. A bag of Chinese takeout in one hand, a bottle of red wine in the other and a lovely smile spread across her face as she greeted him. His hand had reached out, curling around her neck and pulling her to him, his mouth taking hers hastily before she had pulled back and playfully scolded him, telling him to save it for later because she was hungry.

And that's how they found themselves camped out on the sofa on the one side of his rooms, Caitlin at one end, sitting sideways with her legs curled under her, her back leaning against the arm rest. Harry at the other end, legs stretched out in front of him with his feet resting on the coffee table, on said table sat the wine she'd brought, open and dispensed between two glasses as they worked their way through the Chinese food, eating straight out of the boxes as they talked, just enjoying each others company.

It's some time later after the food has been ate, the TV on mute in the background as Rear Window plays, that Caitlin turns her head away from the TV and looks over at Harry. His head is tilted back and his eyes are closed, if it wasn't for his hands gently rubbing her feet she would have guessed him to be asleep. She takes a sip of her wine, resting her cheek against the back of the sofa, just enjoying the quiet moment of being able to observe him though it didn't last long.

"I can feel you watching me," he said quietly, turning his head to look at her.

Caitlin smiles, offering him a barely there shrug. "Maybe I like watching you."

A low hum escapes from his throat, his blue eyes narrowing as she withdraws her feet from his lap, reaching over she places her wine glass on the coffee table before crawling towards him, straddling his lap.

"Hi," she whispers softly, looking down at him.

"Hi, yourself."

She offers him a teasing smile as she reaches up to remove his glasses before she leans forward and kisses him. And just like when he greeted her at the door, it quickly escalates, mouths moving harder, demanding more as she opens her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to flick against hers. Gentle hands cradle his head and Caitlin's so consumed by his kiss that she doesn't noticed his hands wandering lower to her jeans, opening the button and letting down the zipper. She does notice however when he slips his left hand into the opening, sliding under her panties and over her centre. Her mouth falls away from his with a choked gasp escaping her when his fingers part her wet folds, grazing her clit along the way.

"What are you doing?" she tries to be serious, to not give in to him so easily but she's failing awfully as his thumb once again finds her clit.

Tracing his lips along her jaw, Harry simply shrugs, "nothing." He somehow manages to make it sound so innocent even though he has his hand inside her panties and is touching her in a very non innocent way.

Caitlin whimpers when he slips two fingers into her, his thumb slowly circling over her sensitive nub. "It... It doesn't feel like nothing," she manages to get out as she rocks against his fingers. "I've missed this, I missed you."

"Oh... Me too," he groans as she tightens her inner muscles around his fingers, so looking forward to feeling that around him later but for now, his eyes meet hers and he curls his fingers inside of her, watching in delight as her mouth drops open, his name falling from her lips in between ragged breaths.

Caitlin drops her forehead to his. "Harry..." she whimpers, dipping her head slightly to kiss him, she is nearly there already, so close to the edge. She pulls her mouth away from his, her lips hovering millimetres above his as she pants, hips grinding down against his fingers, her left hand grasping his shirt at his shoulder as the other curls into the hair at his nape. "Oh my god..." she breaths against his mouth, so _so_ close to falling over and coming.

Except next she doesn't hear his voice talking back to her like she normally would have expected, instead she hears Jesse's, repeating the sentiment that had just left her own lips seconds earlier. Only poor Jesse's is shouted much louder in disbelief, mortification and shock. "Oh my god!!"

Neither Harry or Caitlin had heard the laughter floating down the hallway that led to his rooms before the door had been whipped open, they'd both been too consumed, totally lost in each other that they hadn't noticed Jesse and Wally's entrance until Jesse's shout broke through the moment.

Harry's head turns so fast that Caitlin thinks he should get checked out for whiplash as they hastily attempt to pull away from one another, his hand slipping from her jeans but she doesn't move off of him, her jeans are open and the damage has already been done. They both know that the pair had gotten a clear view of what was happening, of where Harry's hand had been. Caitlin's already flushed face reddens considerably more if that's at all possible and she chances a glance up at the pair. Wally has his back to them and Jesse has a hand covering her eyes.

"We'll just... give you guys a minute," Wally offers lamely, his back still to them as he reaches back blindly for his girlfriend's hand and he pulls Jesse with him back out into the corridor.

Caitlin takes the opportunity to move completely off of Harry's lap, hastily doing up her jeans she shares a look with Harry, he looks just as mortified as she feels, his eyes wide as he stands there staring back at her. "Fuck," he mutters, running a hand over his face. "you okay?" he winces at the look Caitlin sends him as she waves her hands around in an _'are you fucking kidding me'_ manner. Of course she's not all right, she goddamn mortified.

"We just got caught in the act by your daughter," Caitlin whispers absolutely horrified, feeling completely caught of guard. "This is bad, this is the worse way I could imagine her finding out about us."

Harry sighs heavily, thinking that tonight is not going at all like he had planned. He'd expected dinner, some kissing on the couch before taking her to bed, he hadn't on planned his daughter arriving home unannounced and catching him with his hand inside Caitlin's panties, bringing her to orgasm. "Come on, let's get this over with," he pulls her into him, wrapping her in his arms as he presses a kiss to her head. "Everything will be fine," Harry tries to sound encouraging but the wariness he feels creeps into his words anyway, giving away his own concern about the reaction they are about to face.

Caitlin can only hope that he's right when she pulls away from him. Turning she bends down and picks up the wine bottle and their glasses. "I'm gonna need this." she walks towards the little seating area across the room, taking a seat facing the doorway as Harry heads over and she can her him saying that they should come back in to talk and then he's back with Jesse, Wally trailing along behind them.

Nobody says anything as they take their own seats opposite Caitlin, Harry taking one next to her, his hand dropping to her thigh and squeezing in silent support. Chancing a glance, Caitlin looks over at her friends, Jesse has her elbows braced on the table with her head resting in her hands. Looking towards Wally, her stomach churns when her eyes meet his and he looks away, clearly uncomfortable at finding himself thrown into this situation.

"Jesse, honey..." Harry starts to say, breaking the silence but she cuts him off before he can continue.

"How long... exactly has this been going on?"

Her tone doesn't reveal anything about how she's feeling and if anything it makes Caitlin feel even more wary because at least if she sounded angry or upset, they could react appropriately to that emotion. Thankfully, Harry seems to familiar with this and seems to know how to handle his daughter.

"Just over four months," he admits honestly, glancing at the woman beside him quickly before looking back at the kids across from him.

"Four months?" Wally repeats surprised, making sure he heard right as he glances at Jesse. Then he's looking back between Caitlin and Harry sheepishly for his reaction. "Sorry."

Neither had a chance to confirm it for him or dismiss his apology as Jesse speaks again, "why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed to stop keeping things from each other, dad."

Harry nods, his shoulders lifting in a barely there shrug. "We did, but Jesse, this is different."

Her eyes narrow, "how's is this any different?"

"When this started, I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I knew how I felt but I just... You know that after your mother I never thought about being with someone ever again." Harry's just about to continue when Caitlin steps for the first time, finishing what he has started.

"When this started," she motions with her hand beside her, at Harry, "we agreed to keep it private until we knew for certain what this was, where it was going. We didn't want any of you guys having to feel like you had to chose sides if this didn't work out. And I felt exactly like your dad, after Ronnie died, I never thought I could have something so amazing like that ever again and we just needed time, time to figure things out."

Wally re-joins the conversation, taking over the questioning when his girlfriend remains silent by his side. "But now you do know? what this is, I mean?" Jesse nods besides, agreeing with that line of questioning.

Caitlin nods as a soft smile blooms across her pretty face before she looks at the man by her side then turns back to her friends. Her hand covers his on her thigh, lacing their fingers together as she looked at Wally. "I do... We do and I know its only been four months but," she stops then to look at Jesse, meeting the other woman's eyes as she confesses quietly, "I love him, Jesse. He makes me very happy."

At any other moment she would have dissolved into a fit of giggles at Wally's face, his eyes widening as her words hit him but she's more concerned about Jesse. The young woman opposite is just sat there, eyes flickering between Caitlin and her dad. It feels like an age passes by before she lets out a breath and nods. A simple _'okay,'_ falling from her lips.

"Okay?" Harry repeats unsure that he's heard right, shooting a look at Caitlin before looking back at Jesse.

This time a wide smile spreads onto her face. "Yeah, I mean there were millions of better ways to find out about this other than _that."_ her hand gestures wildly towards the sofa, Wally leaning back quickly so she wouldn't hit him. Her eyes soften though as she looked at her dad, reaching across the table so she can grab his hand. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, dad. I told you that when we went up against Zoom and if being with Caitlin is what achieves that, I'm more than okay with it."

"I think it's great," Wally adds, smiling at the pair. "I just, I really don't want to see anymore of what we walked in on earlier, I think I'm scared for life." he cringes just as his phone beeps offering him a distraction. He checks his phone then leans in to show Jesse the text.

Jesse laughs at his words then nods when he shows her the text, Caitlin drops her head, completely mortified at the reminder and Harry glared at an oblivious Wally who's too busy tapping away on his phone. "Yes well, we'll leave you to it. We only dropped by because I forgot our tickets for tonight." she gets up as she jerks her head at Wally, "that was Cisco, we've left him waiting in the car with Barry."

Harry and Caitlin get to their feet as the other two make their way across the room towards the door, Jesse making a quick detour to swipe the forgotten tickets of the side table as Wally steps back out into the corridor. Before they have a chance to disappear Harry calls out a simple, "thank you Jesse." The underlining meaning of his words isn't lost on his daughter, it simply says thank you for understanding, for being okay with this.

Jesse smiled widely back as she backs out the door. "Have fun you two, sorry again for the interruption." and just like that they were gone, leaving Harry and Caitlin standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

Harry glances down at her when she slides her arms around his waist. "That went a lot smoother than I thought."

Harry hums in agreement as he turns in her embrace, smirking down at her. "Now, how about we finish what we started?" His head drops down so he's able to press kisses along her jaw.

Caitlin huffs out a sigh, "finish what you started, you mean."

Harry's shoulders lift in a shrug as he brushes his lips over hers, teasing her. "Makes no different, it all ends the same."

Caitlin kisses him briefly, her eyes fluttering shut when his kisses moved down her neck. "And how's that, Dr Wells?"

"Don't you know by now, Dr Snow?" Harry teases, dropping his voice low and husky just like he knows she enjoys. Pulling back to grin down at her, his hands slide over her ass and the back of her thighs where they stop, "it ends with you naked in my bed." and then he takes her by surprise as he lifts her up, he delighted in her laughter as her legs lock around waist. She tries to distract him and fails miserably, her lips brushing his as he walks across the room before playfully dumping her down onto his bed, her giggles smothered by his mouth.

The night maybe hadn't gone as they had originally planned but everything has worked out for the best. They have taken a massive step forward in their relationship with Jesse finding out and even though it hadn't been something they had planned to do tonight, they felt better in the knowledge that them being together, that their relationship had been accepted by the one of the most important people in their lives. They knew they still had to tell the rest of the team but knowing that they had support from Jesse and Wally... it made things seem a lot more easier when looking towards the future.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Many more Snowells fics are on the way so stay tuned. Feedback???


End file.
